In establishing electrical connection between various components, especially in the electronics environment, socketing has long been used as an expedient. Socketing entails providing a pair of connectors which are matable. One connector of the pair typically houses an electronic apparatus while the other connector of the pair is mounted and electrically secured to an object to which connection is desired such as a printed circuit board. Where connection is desired between an electronic apparatus and a printed circuit board, the first connector is usually referred to as a socket connector while the second connector is usually referred to as a header connector.
In addition to providing ease of interconnectability, the socket connector is also used to provide physical protection to the electronic apparatus housed therein. Socket connectors may be constructed which totally enclose an electronic apparatus housed therein to prevent external contaminants from adversely affecting the electrical performance of the apparatus. However, in certain extremely harsh environments, such as those found in the engine compartment of an automobile, merely covering the electronic apparatus may be insufficient protection.
The art has seen the use of encapsulation techniques where the electronic apparatus is encapsulated or potted, with a curable potting compound. The potting compound is typically provided in a fluid state, which after being poured around the electronic apparatus, hardens or cures to a solid state, thereby providing an environmental seal around the electronic apparatus. Socket connectors, which support such electronic apparatus, must be also capable of containing a curable potting compound in such a manner that complete encapsulation of the electronic apparatus is achieved.
In order to facilitate mass production of such socketed connectors, the socket connector should support the electronic apparatus in such a manner that it is relatively easy to completely encapsulate with potting material.